Reborn Juga Kuya
by Solatine
Summary: BWAHAHAHA gila mode : on akhirnya! update chap 5! ada ide..? Aku mau masukin 5 bonus chapter... jd tunggu aja...
1. Chapter 1

**Reborn : - Duduk di bawah air terjun-**

**Author : Ngapaen lo?**

**Reborn : Meditasi**

**Author : Tumben.. Mau tobat ya..?**

**Reborn : Udah.. ntar lo liat aja.. Sekarang pergi!**

**Reborn Juga Kuya **

**By: DJ-Soulremix**

**Disclaimer:**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Uya Emang Kuya©SCTV**

**Reborn Juga Kuya© Vongola 10th**

Reborn, seorang home tutor, Yang tukang nembakin orang –PLAK- ternyata punya kekuatan tersembunyi lohhhhhhhhhhhh –panjang amat- Katanya sih hasil latian 7 hari 7 malem

Suatu hari Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto dan Hibari lagi maen petak umpet –MKKB nih..-

Tsuna : Ketemu!

Hibari : Cih! Ternyata Herbivora ini hebat juga

Nurani Tsuna _: Lo sembunyinya di pohon yang gak ada daunny ya gampang lah ketemunya. B#go_

Tiba-tiba Reborn dateng

Reborn : gw mau nunjukin sesuatu nih

Yamamoto & Gokudera : -Tiba-tiba muncul- Ada apaan neh..?

Hibari : Katanya sih Reborn mau nunjukin sesuatu

Reborn : Kalo lo denger teriakan Mukuro, Maka kamu akan tidur

Yamamoto : Masa sih..?

Tiba-tiba dari atas pohon beringin ada suara Mukuro

Mukuro : AAAA...AKU JATUH CINTA, BBBB...BENAR-BENAR CINTA, CCCC...CINTANY SAMA KAMU

Nurani Reborn : _Kan gw suruh teriak kok malah nyanyi..? Lagu Gruvi pula_

Gak pake itung 1,2,3 Yamamoto tiba-tiba gak sadarkan diri dan Tsuna dkk langsung ngerumunin Yamamoto kayak semut ketemu gula

Reborn : Bohong itu dosa. Bohong itu..? –gaya guru ngajar anak TK-

Tsuna dkk kecuali Yamamoto : Dosa!

Reborn : Nama kamu siapa..?

Yamamoto : Yamamoto Takeshi

Reborn : Umur

Yamamoto : 15 tahun

Reborn : Enak gak jadi anak buahny Tsuna

Yamamoto : Enak sih..

Reborn : Enakny gimana..?

Yamamoto : Dia kan cakep..

Reborn : Kamu MaHo bukan ?

Yamamoto : Mau di bilang gitu juga gak bisa ya, Gw kan suka Chrome-chan juga

Nurani Mukuro : _Sompr#t jadi Yamamoto yang bikin Chrome akhir-akhir ini nyengir gaje gitu_

Reborn : Lu ngefans sama siapa..?

Yamamoto : Gruvi! Gw suka banget sama laguny! Apalagi yang ABC cinta

Nurani Hibari : _ wakakak dia ternyata suka sama ABC cinta.. gw juga suka sih.. biasa lah.. nyanyi sambil mandi_

Reborn : Ok, Ok kalau misalny di sebelah kamu ada Gruvi kamu mau bilang apa..? –nahan ketawa sambil dudukin Gokudera di sebelah Yamamoto-

Yamamoto : Mas Gruvi..? Ini beneran Mas Gruvi..? Aduh masssss Saya ngefans banget sama Mas...- teriak lebay sambil meluk2 Gokudera-

Nurani Tsuna :_ Kayakny Gokudera seneng tuh..-_ Gak nyadar sebenanrny anak buahny itu tersiksa-

Nurani Gokudera : _Aduh..! Kayakny Jyuudaime cemburu nih.._

Reborn : baiklah.. Kamu pernah bongkar-bongkar lemari orang gak..?

Yamamoto : Wuih.. bukan pernah lagi.. sering bo..! buat nyari duit.. biasalah..

Nurani Tsuna _: Oh.. pantes duit gw ilang mulu..._

Reborn : Menurut lo, Lo mirip siapa..?

Yamamoto : Jaden Smith kali..

Nurani Gokudera : _Jaden Smith ato Jidat Smith ? Tapi cakepan monyet dari pada lo lagi.._

Reborn : OK, Dengarkan sugesti saya. Kalo kamu denger tepuk tangan maka bangun dari tidurmu

Dan para vongola itupun bertepuk tangan dan Yamamoto bangun

Yamamoto : Ada apa neh.?

Hibari : Lo MaHo

Yamamoto : Ih.. lo ngehina gw..?

Tsuna : Lo suka ngebongkar lemari orang..?

Yamamoto : eh.. gak kok –mulai gugup-

Mukuro : Lo suka nyanyi lagu Gruvi yang ABC cinta?

Yamamoto : La..Lagu baru ya..?

Gokudera : Lo mirip Jaden Smith ?

Yamamoto : G..Gak kok.. mirip Justin Bieber doang

Tsuna dll kecuali Reborn : Justin Bieber ato Justin BIBIR?

Yamamoto : -SHOK!- GW NGAKU!

Hibari : -tawa iblis- Bagus...

-disensor takutny bikin orang kepengen juga jgn negative thinking ya-

**Reborn : HAHA! Uda tau khebatan gw kan..?**

**Author : -Acuh gak acuh- yayaya terserah lo aja**

**Reborn : Ngiri ya..?**

**Author : -BIMOLI- YIH! YOU WISH! SANA KASIH PENUTUP LO – sambil nendang Reborn –**

**Reborn : Repiew lo pada ato gak gw hipnotis juga hahaha**

**Author : Review bego bukan repiew**

**Reborn : What ever lah..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Sekarang lo lagi ngapain..?**

**Reborn : Maunya gw ngapain..?-balik nanya-**

**Auhtor : Mati..-polos kayak Yamamoto-**

**Reborn : KURANG AJAR LO! –ngelempar Ban yang ada di bengekel- PERGI KAU!**

**Author : HIEEEE! MAAP**

**Reborn Juga Kuya **

**By: RennaRain**

**Disclaimer:**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Uya Emang Kuya©SCTV**

**Reborn Juga Kuya© Vongola 10th**

Kembali lagi kita bertemu Reborn! –plok!plok!- Sang Kuya yang katanya jago nembakin orang..-BLETAK!- errr.. maksudnya hipnotis orang. Sekarang kita tengok yok dia lagi ngapain

Reborn : Ciaosu..~-sambil tebar pesona, kasih good bye kiss.. de el el.. bikin author ngiri..-

Yamamoto : Sekarang lo mau hipnotis siapa..? –Dengan tatapan 'gw gak akan maapin lo atas segala kesalahan lo terhadap gw pas lo hipnotis gw!'-

Reborn : Kita undi aja..-sambil ngeluarin botol yang isinya sangat diragukan- Kita kocok botolnya –sambil ngocok- Kita ambil salah satu kertas... kita dapet nama... GOKUDERA!

Nurani Gokudera : _Mampus gw!, Kalo ketauan tentang 'itu' gimana..? haduh...Cuma Jyuudaime yang tau.._

Reborn : OK.. Karena gw lagi baek, Kali ini kalo lo gw gampar –sambil senyum manis tapi lebih mirip senyum iblis- lo mesti tidur!

Gokudera : Gw gak mau! –berusaha bangun dari bangku yang tadi dia dudukin- WOI! KOK GW GAK BISA BANGUN SEHHH!

Mukuro : Kufufu maap ya Gokyun...-mirip nama monyet ya..? * dlempar dparang dsate dtusuk *- Kamu udah gw iket di bangku..tad juga bangkunya udah gw kasih POWER GLUE! –sambil nunjukin power glue cap kadal-

Gokudera : Peng..penghianat!1 JYUUDAIME TOLONG AKU!

Tsuna : Maap ya Gokudera..-sambil senyum kiyut2 * author mimisan*- Sebenarnya botol yang Reborn-san kocok semuanya nama kamu.. jadi mau gak mau pasti kamu yang kepilih...

Gokudera : * mangap sampe Hibird kirain tuh sarang yang empuk* P...ppp...pppp...pppppp * PLAK! –digampar Reborn- * Mati..-dcincang- err..maksudnya tidur!*

Reborn : OK.. Nama lo..?

Gokudera : Gokudera Hayato..

Reborn : Umur

Gokudera : 15 tahun

Reborn : Punya pengalaman pahit..?

Gokudera : Punya..

Reborn : Apa itu..?

Gokudera : Diracunin Bianchi.. Sodara iblis gw..

Nurani lambo –tiba2 nongol- _: Aku laporin ah..~_

Reborn : Punya rahasia yang kamu pendam..?

Alam bawah sadar Gokudera : _AHHH! MAMPUS GW! BAKAL KE BONGKAR SEMUANYA!_

Gokudera : Punya.. Cuma Jyuudaime yang tau..

Tsuna : -cekikikan sampe nangis-

Reborn : Apa itu..?- penasaran bo!-

Gokudera : Gw..punya photo Yamamoto, Christian Ronaldo sama Justin Bieber. Tiap kali tidur gw selalu pelukin tuh photo semua.. Kalo gak bisa tidur kadang gw ciumin. Kalo gak mempan juga gw Tarik photo Yamamoto seukuran ranjang gw terus gw taro diatas ranjang gw and then gw pasti langsung tidur dengan tenang..

Nurani Hibari : _ck.. saking ngefansnya.. Tapi gw coba ah.. akhir2 ini gw susah tidur gara2 senyum kiyutnya Tsuna _

Nurani Tsuna : HATCHI! _Duh kayaknya ada yang ngomongin gw deh.._

Reborn : Ada yang lain..?

Gokudera : Ada.. Gw ngefans banget sama novel cewek.. apalagi yang tentang cinta2an sama yang romantis2 gitu deh.. Kadang gw nangis2 gitu kalo baca

Tsuna dkk : -cekikikan sambil banyangin Gokudera baca buku teenlit-

Reborn : Trus, Menurut lo. Suara lo mirip siapa..?

Gokudera : Justin Bemper! –ngikutin blo'onnya Tsuna-

Reborn : Tapi lo gak mirip ah...*dlm hati : _lo mirip moyet tau_!*

Gokudera : Tapi gw pinter olahraga –gak nyambung ah nih anak-

Reborn : Trus lo mirip siapa kalo pinter olahraga..?

Gokudera : Rain-chan...* authormya bersin2 10 kali*

Reborn : Siapa tuh Rain..?

Gokudera : Jelmaan Dewi bulan..-ceileh..author tersipu..~- Cakep bo...-cantelan kepiting iya...- Bohay pula..- gw tonjok lo GOKYUN!-

Reborn :OK, trus dari Tsuna dan Yamamoto lo milih siapa..?

Gokudera : Kalo bisa dua-duanya gw mau.. apalagi Jyuudaime.. mau gw 'apa-apain' terus kalo Yamaoto mau gw piiiiip

Reborn : Baiklah.. kalo lo merasakan tamparan yang keras banget.. bangun dari tidur lo..

Dan PLAKKKK...! Reborn nampar Gokudera kiri kanan atas bawah sampe merah merana...~

Gokudera : ADAOWWWW! SAKIT CEBOL! –sambil meronta2-

Reborn : Hehe.. sekarang rahasia lo kebongkar..kalo gak mau gw sebarin..jadi babu gw selama...SELAMANYA! BWAHAHAHA –ketawa sampe pohon di deket Reborn roboh-

XOXOXOXO

The End

**Author : I'm not a perfect person...! –nyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan-**

**Reborn : DOR!**

**Author : DOR! DOR! DOR! –latah maksudnya-**

**Reborn : Astazim Alakazam..-malah dia yang kaget..==''-**

**Author : Gimana...?**

**Reborn : Kacau..makin gaje nih fic..**

**Author : Biar...yang penting banyak yang review...**

**Reborn : REVIEW YA!**

**Author : -kaget- tumben dia pinter...**

**Reborn : Apa..?**

**Author : Gak...maksudnya..review yang banyak ya... dah2 –langsung ngacir-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reborn : NYAHAHAHA!**

**Author : Nape lo..?**

**Reborn : ****più felice, anzi .. perché? non può * maksudnya :****lagi seneng, mang kenapa..? gak boleh***

**Author : Boleh sih..**

**Reborn : Ya udah..cepet ngetik!**

**Reborn Juga Kuya **

**By: RennaRain**

**Disclaimer:**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Uya Emang Kuya©SCTV**

**Reborn Juga Kuya© Vongola 10th**

Reborn..sang home tutor *perasaan pembukaannya itu2 mulu ya..? bosen..* lagi sakit.. *yiha!*. Tapi... Asistennya –bukan mukuro lagi! Tapi gw! Gw! Authornya!- Rain dengan sangat (terpaksa) menggantikan Reborn.

Rain : TOK TOK –ketok2 pintu-

Hibari : MASUK!

Rain : Eh.. maaf Hibari-san..aku asistennya Reborn Juga Kuya. Hibari-san diharapkan hadir di lapangan sekarang juga...

Hibari : Terus..? –nyolot mode on-

Rain : Ya Hibari harus ngumpul juga di lapangan..-temparen marah naik ke 3-

Hibari : Buat apa emangnya..?

Nurani Hibari : _Gw jamin pasti mau di hipnotis.. kalo bener2 di hipnotis ntar gw nikahin juga nih cewek * author jingkrak2 seneng XDDD*_

Rain : -siapin cambuk- Lo ikut..ato gw seret lo..- tampang Hulk mau berubah-

Hibari : I..iya..gw ikut... –serem juga ya..cakep2 kok galak..-

-d lapangan-

Rain : Perché Hibari è venuto così questo evento avrà inizio (maksudnya : Karena hibari telah datang maka acara ini akan dimulai)

Murid2 yang ngumpul : -baca kertas yagn dari tadi dah di bagiin trs ngangguk2 sendiri-

Hibari : Woi! Lo ngomong apaan sih..? gw bukan Dino! Gak ngerti bahasa Itali!

Rain : -Gak ngomong apa2 langsung dudukin Hibari di korsi terus... PLAK! - * MAAP HIBARI!*

Hibari : -langsung tidur di atas korsi * ya iyalah diatas..masa dibawah.. bego nih author*-

Rain : Nama kamu..?

Hibari : Kyoya Hibari

Rain : Umur ..?

Hibari : 16 tahun..

Rain : Kok kamu lebih tua dari para anggota vongola yang lain..?

Hibari : Gw pernah gak naik kelas satu kali * 8D BWAHAHAHA LO PERNAH GAK NAIK KELAS SATU KALI? SEBEGO2NYA GW, GW SELALU NAIK KELAS DENGAN NILAI MEMUASKAN.*

Rain : Terus..lo ada nyimpen dendam ke seseorang gak..?

Hibari : Ada... dia cewek terus cakep, imut pula...

Rain : Siapa tuh..? * lebih cakep dari pada gw ya..? terus lebih imut dari gw ya..? D8 awas tuh cewek.*

Hibari : Namanya sih kalo gak salah RennaRain..

Nurani Gokudera : _HAH! Kurang ajar! Rain tuh gebetan gw sekaligus milik gw seorang!_

Rain : Bukannya itu cewek yang nulis fanfic..? * ye...itu kan gw...-

Hibari : Iya... Dia juga asistennya Reborn

Nurani Tsuna : _Loh.. Jadi selama ini asistennya Reborn yang misterius tu Rain-chan..? Ya ampun.._

Rain : *mampus gw* hehe..ma..masa..?

Hibari : Iya.. dan kalo sampe gw di bikin malu bakal gw nikahin tuh cewek!

Rain : * eh gile.. gw cuma suka sama Giotto!* trus.. apa keinginan kamu yang belum kekabul...?

Hibari : Ngecup pipi Tsuna..

Rain : * sh*t dasar playboy!* Kenapa belom kekabul..?

Hibari : Ya...kan gw udah gak suka sama dia...

Rain : OK deh, poi svegliarsi adesso * maksudnya : kalau begitu sekarang bangun* -sambil nampar Hibari-

Hibari : ...-ngucek2 mata- kenapa nih..?

Tsuna : Hibari-san... aku gak nyangka kamu pernah gak naik kelas 1 kali

Hibari : H..Hah..? Mak..maksud kamu..?

Mukuro : Kufufu kamu suka sama seseorang kan selain aku..? Trus mau kamu nikahin..

Gokudera : Lo mau nikahin gebetan gw tau!

Hibari :-Cengok..bingung dia hehe- apaan sih..?

Rain : Udah deh... ciao! au revoir * maksudnya : selamat tinggal! sampai ketemu lagi*

XOXOXO

The End

**Reborn : Pinter... Gw gak di masukin. Ya ...anak pinter..**

**Author : Emang gw pinter... lagian ini lo dimasukin...**

**Reborn : Pokoknya gw gak terima..! Bakal gw tuntut di.. HMPASDWEFRLKN – disumpel pake kaos kaki-**

**Author : Yak..maap ya reader ada bayi bawel..maklum lah.. tolong review ya.. dahdah**

**Reborn : AWEQFNEFIJHOGPORNGPRHGPQHF * maksudnya : WOI! LEPASIN NIH KAOS KAKI BAU!***


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : Woi!**

**Reborn : Apa..?**

**Auhtor : Jangan2 banyak2 ya.. gw pusing neh..**

**Reborn : Iya..tenang aja..gw tau lo pusing gara2 dinikahin paksa sama Hibari kan..?**

**Author : S*HT! Udah sana... pusing neh jadinya...**

**Reborn Juga Kuya **

**By: RennaRain**

**Disclaimer:**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Uya Emang Kuya©SCTV**

**Reborn Juga Kuya© Vongola 10th**

YOHO! Ketemu lagi dengan Reborn Juga Kuya. Kali ini Tsuna yang kena.. penasaran..? Baca aja yuk!

-Di kelas-

Reborn : Tsuna! Hari ini kamu yang akan aku hipnotis! –ngomong tanpa tedeng aling2-

Tsuna : Beneran...?

Reborn : Beneran..sekarang...kamu harus tidur!

Tsuna : -langsung tidur-

Nurani Gokudera : _Penasaran rahasia apa yang Jyuudaime simpen.._

Reborn : Nama kamu..?

Tsuna : Sawada Tsunayoshi

Reborn : Umur?

Tsuna : 15 tahun..

Reborn : Kamu tertarik sama apa...?

Tsuna : Aku lagi tertarik sama...**PK**

Nurani Yamamoto : _Buset... Boss alim2 gitu pervert juga ya... masa tertarik sama PK_

Reborn : Kenapa kamu tertarik sama PK..?

Tsuna : Agak susah untuk di jelaskan...

Reborn : Baiklah.. Trus Enak gak jadi Boss Mafia..?

Tsuna : Wuih... Enak banget..

Reborn : Enaknya gimana..?

Tsuna : Gw bisa nyuruh2 orang ini itu..sedangkan gw bisa ngaso2 santai sambil SMS-an sama Kyoko-chan

Nurani Reborn : _Gitu ya..? Hehe sekarang gw yang jadi ketua! Mampus lo.._

Reborn : Pas ngaso2 selain SMS-an sama Kyoko kamu ngapain lagi..?

Tsuna : Paling liat2 photo Hibari sama Mukuro..

Nurani Gokudera : _Eh gile..boss gw..imut2 naksir psikopat_

Reborn : Binatang apa yang paling kamu takutin..?

Tsuna : Anjing...

Reborn : Udah punya pacar..?

Tsuna : Udah...

Reborn : Siapa..?

Tsuna : Kyoko...

Nurani Hibari : _Oh...jadi pacarnya Tsuna tuh Kyoko toh..gak cocok ah.._

Reborn : Trus pelajaran apa yang paling kamu senengin..?

Tsuna : Pelajaran bebas..~

Nurani Mukuro : _Sekali bego tetep aja bego.._

Reborn : Trus kamu paling gak suka pelajaran apa..?

Tsuna : Semua... gw benci semuanya...

Reborn : OK deh kalo gitu.. Bangun dari tidur kamu..

Tsuna : -ngucek2 mata- ada apa nih..?

Reborn : Enak gak jadi ketua Mafia..?

Tsuna : Enak..

Reborn : Enaknya gimana..?

Tsuna : Kan aku bisa belajar memimpin mereka semua..

Reborn : Paling suka pelajaran kosong kan..?

Tsuna : Iya..

Reborn : Pacar Kyoko..?

Tsuna : Iya... EH! BUKAN

Reborn : -tawa iblis- hehe ketauan lo.. ngaku gak..?

Tsuna : Iya...iya gw pacar Kyoko!

Reborn : Hehe bagus...sekarang lo jadi pelayan gw kalo gak mau gw sebarin selama...SELAMANYA...BWAHAHAHAHA

Tsuna : -Merana..-

XOXOXOXOXO

The End

**Reborn : Gimana..?**

**Author : Gaje ah..gw tambah pusing jadinya...**

**Reborn : Nih..minum panadol..-sambil nyodorin panadol-**

**Author : Terjamin gak tuh..?**

**Reborn : 100%**

**Author : Oh ya..lupa...mohon di review ya..**

**Reborn : Iya2 tolong ya...**

**Author : Beo aja lo...**

**Reborn : Bodo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author : HUEH! **

**Reborn : Napa lo..?**

**Auhtor : Gw capek!**

**Reborn : Gak minta Hibari buat mijitin...?**

**Author : S*HT! Gak usah di ungkit2 cebol!**

**Reborn Juga Kuya **

**By: RennaRain**

**Disclaimer:**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Uya Emang Kuya©SCTV**

**Reborn Juga Kuya© Vongola 10th**

Mukuro : Kufufu...aku tau hari ini aku akan jadi korbannya...-sambil ngaso2 di atas sofa gw!-

Rain : Eh..lo ! Nanas Busuk! $ompr#t lo duduk di sofa gw!

Mukuro : Suka2 eike duong...~ -gaya banci pinggir jalan-

Rain : -Aura membunuh-ora voi sonno ananas marcio ...(maksudnya : sekarang juga tidur lo..nanas busuk –hehe maap ya muku-chan -)

Mukuro : Gak mempan... weeee –gaya kakak gangguin adeknya-

Rain : -Aura membunuh menyebar- Mati kau, Mukuro! –sambil nendang 'masa depan'nya-

Mukuro : GYA! –sambil menahan tangis gara2 'masa depan'nya hancur-

Rain : Rasain lo..

Reborn : Rain!

Rain : R..Reborn-san...!

Reborn : Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan kelinci percobaan kita..?

Rain : Gak ngapa-ngapain... Cuma menghancurkan 'masa depan'nya doang..-tampang polos mode on-

Reborn : Pintar juga kau, Rain –sambil nepuk2 kepala gw-

Rain : Habis dia jahat! –dengan tampang manis nan kiyut plus suara kekanak-kanakan-

Mukuro : Bo..Boong! Boong lo Rain! Eh! Boong tuh dosa tau! Gw nikahin lo! –buset..dari dulu tiap gw diancem..selalu aja..diancem nikah.. kenapa sih..?-

Reborn : Ancora marciume ananas, ora sonno! (Maksudnya : diam kau nanas busuk, Sekarang tidur! *kasian ya..mukuro selalu dikatain nanas busuk...*)

Mukuro : (Tidur telentang di atas sofa gw! $ompr#t! Padahal udah gw suruh minggir!)

Reborn : Nama kamu..?

Mukuro : Rokudo Mukuro

Reborn : Umur?

Mukuro : 15 (bener gak seh?)

Reborn : Kamu hobi apa?

Mukuro : Seme...()

Reborn : Udah punya anak?

Mukuro : Punya

Reborn : Berapa?

Mukuro : 4

Reborn : Istrinya memangnya siapa?

Mukuro : Tsuna

Nurani Reborn : _Tsuna... Ntar gw bantai ah.._

Rain : Nama anaknya siapa aja?

Mukuro : Xanxus, Squalo, Byakuran, sama Irie

Nurani Rain : _Pantes pas mereka pas dewasanya serem2, Bokapnya aja psikopat gitu..._

Reborn : Loh... terus siapa yang udah punya istri..?

Mukuro : Kalo gak Byakuran, Xanxus, ya Squalo. Orang tuanya Rain mau nikahin Rain sama salah satu anak gw...

Reborn : LOH..! Bukannya Rain yatim piatu ya..? –boong kok.. Reborn-san bodoh sih...-

Rain : *bisik2 ke Reborn* Ihhh... Reborn-san nyumpahin aku ya..? Aku punya ortu kok... namanya Yamamoto sama Hikari...( A.K.A HikariVongola80 )

Reborn : Kok gw baru tau..?

Rain : Wahh... Kalo itu aku gak tau.. aku sih udah pernah bilang ke Colonello-san sama Mammon-san buat ngomong ke Reborn-san

Nurani Reborn : _Wah... gw di boonging tuh tuyul berdua.._

Reborn : OK.. kalau git... HEH! MANA MUKURO?

Rain : Aku gak tau...

Mukuro : Kufufu... sepertinya bakal ada pengantin baru nih...

Reborn : Maksud lo? Mau nikahin Rain? Langkahin mayat gw dulu! Dia itu udah gw anggep anak gw sendiri!

Hikari & Yamamoto : Rain!

Rain : Mama! Papa!

Yamamoto : Ada apa nih...? * Sambil natep curiga ke Mukuro*

Rain : Gak ada apa-apa * ngacir! Takut di introgasi sama papa *

Mukuro : Kufufu numpang pergi dulu ya..~ * ikutan ngacir ngejar gw*

XOXOXO

THE END

_Rain : Gimana..? Gimana..? Mantep kan..? Review ya..._

_Reborn : Halah... Mantep apaan..?_

_Rain : Mantep dong... Lo salah hipnotis orang... bwakakakak malah hipnotis ilusi..._

_Rebron : Halah... diem lo! Mohon di review ya...!_

_Rain : SAYONARA!~_


End file.
